mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Auntie Applesauce/Gallery
Season three Apple Family Reunion Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Granny Smith "never did find them teeth" S3E8.png Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith in flashback S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png Young Granny Smith and family in photo S3E8.png 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png Auntie Applesauce's sparkly dentures S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose admiring Applesauce's dentures S03E08.png Auntie Applesauce acting ladylike S3E8.png Apple Rose rolling her eyes S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce "don't you roll your eyes at me" S3E8.png Applesauce angry with Granny and Rose S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing S3E8.png Granny Smith "we were just usin' it to help" S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce slightly amused S3E8.png Auntie Applesauce greets Applejack S3E8.png Applesauce "join us in some quiltin'" S3E8.png Applejack turns down Applesauce's invitation S3E8.png Applejack unveils new sewing machines S3E8.png Applesauce's teeth chatter out of her mouth S3E8.png Applesauce talks about her "youthful complexion" S3E8.png Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Granny Smith sewing S3E8.png Granny Smith can't hear Applejack S3E8.png Apple Rose "think he's racing with his cousin" S3E8.png Granny, Applesauce, and Rose stop sewing S3E8.png Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Applejack always had S3E8.png Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack which is why S3E8.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Apple family having a rocky ride S3E8.png Dentures about to fall S3E8.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Apple in Auntie Applesauce's hat S3E8.png Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Babs and Apple family looking at Applejack S3E8.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Auntie Applesauce do-si-do S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Applesauce dancing S3E8.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png Granny, Applesauce, and Rose laughing S3E8.png Photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt) S3E8.png Season four Pinkie Apple Pie Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Gold Horseshoe Gals appear over the hill S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce arrives S8E5.png Apple Rose arrives S8E5.png Granny Smith calls AJ from the house S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals approach the balloon S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals boarding the balloon S8E5.png Goldie Delicious' cats jump from the balloon S8E5.png Rainbow Dash tosses cats into the balloon S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "go, go, go, go, go!" S8E5.png Rainbow groaning at the balloon's slowness S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "everypony okay in there?" S8E5.png Granny "dandy as a pansy in a plant pot!" S8E5.png Apple Rose "this hot air balloon ride reminds me" S8E5.png Apple Rose "the time I climbed a tree" S8E5.png Apple Rose "have I ever told you that story?" S8E5.png Applesauce "only about a million times" S8E5.png Apple Rose hard of hearing S8E5.png Goldie Delicious "here we go again" S8E5.png Apple Rose telling the tree story again S8E5.png Apple Rose "ever had the hoof sweats?" S8E5.png Rainbow and hot-air balloon fly through the sky S8E5.png Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies arrive in Las Pegasus S8E5.png Wide view of Las Pegasus S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "super tired from your journey" S8E5.png Apple Rose suggests the rainbow fountains S8E5.png Apple Rose "they're so magical!" S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce "my pores are crying" S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce self facelift S8E5.png Apple Rose giggling at Auntie Applesauce S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "last one to the hotel" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals collecting their bags S8E5.png Rainbow offers to carry the grannies' bags S8E5.png Rainbow Dash pushing the grannies' heavy bags S8E5.png Rainbow Dash dropping the luggage into the hotel lobby S8E5.png Rainbow Dash and grannies entering the hotel S8E5.png Rainbow excited to ride the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow Dash hears Goldie shout behind her S8E5.png Rainbow looking back at the Gold Horseshoe Gals S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals start stretching S8E5.png Rainbow Dash watches the grannies stretch S8E5.png Rainbow tells grannies to stop stretching S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "sounds a little too exciting" S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony appears with luggage cart S8E5.png Applesauce flirting with Bell Hop Pony S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony gulping nervously S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals enter their hotel suite S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies enter their hotel room S8E5.png Applesauce flirtatiously thanks Bell Hop Pony S8E5.png Applesauce continues flirting with Bell Hop Pony S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony tips his hat to Auntie Applesauce S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony nervously taking Applesauce's tip S8E5.png Bell Hop Pony walking away from Applesauce S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce "I think he was sweet on me" S8E5.png Applesauce considers inviting bellhop to magic show S8E5.png Granny Smith laughing at Auntie Applesauce S8E5.png Granny Smith calls Applesauce "Applesaucey" S8E5.png Granny Smith "find the brakes on that buggy" S8E5.png Applesauce "better see what else is out there" S8E5.png Applesauce "the day is young, and I am not!" S8E5.png Rainbow Dash suggests grannies take a nap S8E5.png Granny Smith tells Rainbow to explore S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals pretend to go to bed S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals playing horseshoes S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals score another point S8E5.png Crowd of ponies cheer around grannies S8E5.png Carnival Barker bringing up the microphone S8E5.png Crowd of ponies walk away disappointed S8E5.png Rainbow Dash relieved the grannies are away S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "not too excited?" S8E5.png Rainbow "I'm not letting you grannies" S8E5.png Rainbow Dash crossing her hooves S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals look at each other S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce "let's paint the town" S8E5.png Goldie "we could play more games!" S8E5.png Apple Rose "go shopping for hats!" S8E5.png Apple Rose telling her hat story S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals head to the buffet S8E5.png Rainbow sees grannies picking up hard foods S8E5.png Grannies with hard foods on their trays S8E5.png Rainbow quickly clears the grannies' trays S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals with empty lunch trays S8E5.png Rainbow quickly places carrot soup on trays S8E5.png Grannies with bowls of carrot soup S8E5.png Rainbow serving carrot soup to grannies S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies in the hotel buffet S8E5.png Grannies sit down with carrot soup bowls S8E5.png Rainbow Dash eating lunch with grannies S8E5.png Rainbow Dash suggests going to bed S8E5.png Rainbow Dash eats a hoofful of nachos S8E5.png Goldie "we save up our energy all year" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals agree with Goldie S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies at DJ Pon-3's club S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "probably enough dancing" S8E5.png Apple Rose "that was just my warm-up" S8E5.png Apple Rose spins around the dance floor S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals dancing happily S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot watch the grannies S8E5.png Applesauce points to Big Bucks and Jack Pot S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals looking infatuated S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot approach grannies S8E5.png Jack Pot flirting with the grannies S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals giggling like fillies S8E5.png Big Bucks flirting with the grannies S8E5.png Big Bucks invites grannies to magic show S8E5.png Applesauce "we never miss your show" S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce wiggles her eyebrows S8E5.png Jack Pot "we'll save a spot for you" S8E5.png Big Bucks winking at Auntie Applesauce S8E5.png Granny Smith "Very Important Pony tickets" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals more excited than ever S8E5.png Rainbow Dash impatient "oh, come on!" S8E5.png Goldie "don't be a stick in the mud!" S8E5.png Goldie Delicious "you'll love this show!" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoes Gals leave the dance club S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot's magic show S8E5.png Grannies watching Big Bucks and Jack Pot S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot begin their grand finale S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals hear their cue S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals walk to the stage S8E5.png Rainbow Dash tells grannies to come back S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals taking the stage S8E5.png Rainbow watches grannies from off-stage S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot drop tank over grannies S8E5.png Grannies in a tank filling with water S8E5.png Rainbow tells magicians to let grannies go S8E5.png Rainbow pushing the water tank over S8E5.png Water spilling out onto the stage S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals drenched on stage S8E5.png Big Bucks keeping up appearances S8E5.png Big Bucks "our skill as magicians!" S8E5.png Jack Pot "a disappearing act!" S8E5.png Jack Pot takes out a smoke bomb S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot leave the stage S8E5.png Applesauce "we've been waiting to be picked" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals complain to Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Rainbow Dash confessing to the grannies S8E5.png Grannies shocked by Rainbow's words S8E5.png Applesauce "Applejack put you up to this?" S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals annoyed with Applejack S8E5.png Granny Smith "is that all you wanted?" S8E5.png Goldie "why didn't you say so sooner?" S8E5.png Goldie Delicious rallies the other grannies S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies leave the stage area S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies walk past the gate S8E5.png Goldie Delicious winking at Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce "definitely has its perks" S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce winks at Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Rainbow "fancy suites and rollercoaster rides?" S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies boarding the rollercoaster S8E5.png The Wild Blue Yonder starts moving S8E5.png Rollercoaster climbs to the rails' peak S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies ride the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Rainbow and grannies on rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Rainbow and gals flipping upside-down S8E5.png Photos of Wild Blue Yonder in Dash's hooves S8E5.png Rainbow Dash grinning at the grannies S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies back on the balloon S8E5.png Grannies present a Gold Horseshoe Gal shirt S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals dressing Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Rainbow Dash in Gold Horseshoe Gals shirt S8E5.png Rainbow Dash looking happy at grannies S8E5.png Grannies welcoming Rainbow Dash S8E5.png Auntie Applesauce "same time next year?" S8E5.png Hot air balloon returning to Ponyville S8E5.png Applejack vision appears in the sunset S8E5.png Season nine The Big Mac Question Applejack and friends head to the wedding S9E23.png Burnt Oak and Apple family members S9E23.png Big McIntosh walking down the aisle S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png Burnt Oak and Apples crying with joy S9E23.png The Last Problem Applejack hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on green background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 70 cover A.jpg Comic issue 70 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 70 credits page.jpg Comic issue 70 page 3.jpg Comic issue 70 page 4.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Auntie Applesauce album MLP mobile game.png Merchandise Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Auntie Applesauce, Gum Flapper card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg